


Homework

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Learning the Ropes Series [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bratting, Gen, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Genji gets in trouble with Rein.





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> If it seems like non-con, it isn't. There's always a lot of background/not shown negotiating. Thanks, guys.

“No!” Genji crossed his arms over his bare chest, squirming so he was firmly planted on Reinhardt’s thighs, looking up at Ana. 

Reinhardt’s hands slid around his hips, squeezing in warning. “Try again, Schatz?” Genji looked back at him, finding his head tilted and a glint in his good eye. 

“No... ma’am? I don’t want to do the homework today, I’ve got three days to do it,” Genji explained lamely, trying to slowly slip off Reinhardt’s firm thighs. Reinhardt didn’t let him. 

Ana watched her sub in amusement. He didn’t take kindly to anyone telling his domme no. Especially when Ana had asked nicely. 

“Jack told me that you needed to have it done before he picked you up,” Ana said kindly. 

Genji kicked his foot slightly. “But I don’t want to.” Genji felt Reinhardt’s chest deflate with a big sigh. 

“I’m sorry, Liebste. You do not tell Ana no, especially if your dom told you to do something.” Genji was manhandled until he was standing, finding himself over a huge lap suddenly. 

“Whoa, wait, wait!” 

“I will not. It must be done. You do not say ‘no’ to Ana.” With that, he brought his hand down over Genji’s ass, his tiny dance shorts doing nothing to protect his ass. He gasped sharply. Reinhardt wasn’t pulling any punches when he spanked Genji, tugging his loose shorts down and out of the way easily to see his target better. 

“Ow, Rein!” Genji whined out, throwing his hand back to try to keep his shorts up. 

“Fighting me makes this last longer than it needs to,” Reinhardt warned, taking Genji’s slim wrist in his big hand, pinning it to Genji’s lower back. Genji squirmed harder. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll do the work!” 

“Wonderful. After I am finished.” With that, he set to covering Genji’s ass with swats, quickly turning the pale, milky skin to an angry shade of red. Genji fought back, trying to tug his hand away, throwing his other hand back in a failed attempt to literally save his own ass. Every attempt failed, Reinhardt easily catching his other hand and pinning it at his lower back with his other wrist. 

Genji started crying a lot quicker than he normally did, Reinhardt’s spanking starting off more severe than his usual ones. The large man was almost terrifyingly strong, his big hands covering both of Genji’s cheeks with one blow. Genji kicked his legs frantically when Reinhardt didn’t pause at a pathetic sniffle. 

“P-please! I’ll be good, I’ll do the work, Ana, I’m sorry!” 

Reinhardt landed a flurry of swats on his red ass rapidly, the hardest yet, making Genji gasp before he rested his hand on the warmed skin. 

“Good. You’ll tell her again when I let you up.” 

“I-I-I’ll tell her again.” Genji’s jaw quivered as he spoke. 

“Good boy.” Reinhardt helped him stand on wobbly legs, his shorts pooling at his feet. Genji immediately went to where Ana had stood and watched him get his ass spanked.

Ana opened her arms to him, pulling him into a tight hug. Genji nuzzled his face against her shoulder, hugging her back. “I’m sorry, Ana, sorry.” 

She rubbed his back gently. “I forgive you, habibi. It’s alright.” 

Genji sniffled as he pulled away, the front door opening in the distance. Jack walked into the living room, taking in the sight his sub and friends made. 

“Why is Genji crying and only in panties?”

—x—

Gabe lay on his back with Genji resting on his chest, rubbing his bare back slowly. He carefully avoided going lower to Genji’s ass, smirking when Genji whined for it. 

“I’m not rubbing your ass. If I touch your ass, it’s to spank it or fuck it. You were naughty,” he teased, skirting his fingers a little lower. “And you’ll have to ask Jack if you’ve earned that. Did you ever actually do the homework in question?” 

Genji rolled away with a groan, rolling off the bed. 

“No!”


End file.
